


I-V-R-E

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, No Sex, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Lee est un peu ivre, et c'est peut-être parce que Fred Weasley a invité Angelina Johnson à danser au Bal de Noël...Petit OS sans prétention écrit au cours d'une nuit d'écriture sur HPF.
Relationships: Lee Jordan & Fred Weasley





	I-V-R-E

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème de la nuit était "boule à facettes" et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de développer, mais voici un petit texte avec Fred Weasley et Lee Jordan. :)  
> Si vous aimez ce pairing, j'ai écrit deux autres textes dessus. :)

La fête battait son plein, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Celle-ci n’avait jamais été aussi magnifiquement décorée qu’à présent. Il fallait dire que l’organisation du Bal de Noël donné en l’occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s’y prêtait parfaitement. Dumbledore s’en était donné à cœur joie, avec l’avalanche de paillettes et les colifichets. Mais ce que Lee préférait, outre la boule à facettes, bien sûr, c’était le bol de punch mis à disposition des élèves les plus âgés, ainsi que les tartes à la mélasse qui fleurissaient dans des « pop » sonores sur les tables à chaque fois qu’on en finissait une. Rien de tel qu’une part de gâteau pour se remonter le moral, pensait-il. Et c’est pour cette raison qu’il se resservit copieusement un cinquième verre de punch, ainsi qu’une troisième part de tarte, mastiquant le tout avec le même entrain qu’Hagrid montrait en ce moment-même en valsant avec McGonagall. 

Si seulement il avait osé, lui aussi, inviter quelqu’un de spécial à danser… Il s’était bien amusé avec Alicia et Katie, tout à l’heure, mais c’était différent. Aucune de ses amies ne faisait battre son cœur. Et celui qui avait l’heur de lui plaire semblait s’être volatilisé dans la foule après quelques tours de piste. Lee s’était demandé – avec un brin de jalousie, il fallait bien l’avouer – s’il était allé embrasser sa cavalière du soir dans un endroit plus intime, mais il savait que tel n’était pas le cas. Angelina Johnson venait juste de lui faire un câlin, légèrement éméchée, avant de repartir en claudiquant vers le buffet où l’on servait des crèmes glacées. Et toujours aucune trace de Fred. Peut-être était-il tout simplement retourné dans leurs pénates… 

— Tu as bu combien de verres, depuis que Katie t’a jeté pour Alicia ? demanda une voix légère dans son dos. 

Lee n’avait pas entendu Fred surgir dans son dos. Son souffle chaud lui chatouilla la nuque, et quand il se retourna vers l’aîné des jumeaux, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il s’efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. 

— J’ai arrêté de compter, répondit Lee. C’est ce que ma mère aurait souhaité, ajouta-t-il d’un air tragique. 

Fred rit. Des pattes d’oie étirèrent ses yeux. Lee adorait son rire. Il était chaud, et vif, et il lui donnait envie de sourire. Il voulait l’entendre encore et encore, jusqu’à s’en gorger tout entier. Le rire de son « meilleur ami » lui donnait le tournis. 

— Je pensais qu’on pourrait peut-être parler, dit Fred en posant une main sur la sienne, renversant au passage le contenu du verre que tenait Lee. 

— Parler ? répéta Lee, narquois, à présent. Parler de quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais envie de passer une « superbe soirée » en compagnie de cette « magnifique dame » – il pointa du doigt Angelina Johnson, que George faisait rire à côté du buffet – c’est pas ce que tu m’as dit tout à l’heure ? 

— Angelina est une magnifique dame, répondit franchement Fred. Et j’ai passé un super début de soirée avec elle. Mais maintenant, continua-t-il en faisant signe à Lee de le laisser finir, j’ai envie de terminer la soirée avec toi. Et de te parler. 

— Très bien, dit Lee. Parlons. Tu veux critiquer la robe de Warrington ? Je trouve qu’elle lui donne l’air d’un gros frelon, personnellement, mais… 

— Lee, l’interrompit Fred, est-ce que tu es ivre ? 

— Ivre d’amour pour toi, hoqueta Lee dans un gloussement faussement hilare. 

Fred fronça les sourcils. Lee regretta soudain d’avoir ouvert sa grande bouche. Il se sentait nauséeux, d’un coup, et ses jambes vacillaient dangereusement. 

— Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? demanda Fred. 

— Absolument pas. Je suis ivre, Freddie. I-V-R-E. Et tu es… Mon meilleur ami. Mon meilleur ami, Fred. 

— D’accord, dit Fred d’un ton plus sec. Je crois que ce n’est pas le moment d’avoir cette discussion, de toute façon… Je vais te laisser à ton punch, maintenant. 


End file.
